1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water treatment filter wool ball, and more particularly to a filter material that can culture decomposing bacteria to help decompose toxic substances in the water so as to improve the quality of the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the existing art of treating water in filter tanks, lump-like fiber materials or sheets of sponge or foam material are generally used as filter materials. However, such filter materials are large in size and have poor filtering effects. Besides, they are easily blocked and cannot be cleaned easily. In particular, they have to be made to the size of the filter tank, which is very troublesome.